dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kwon Jin Ah
Perfil thumb|375x375px|Kwon Jin Ah *'Nombre:' 권진아 / Kwon Jin Ah *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Buey *'Agencia:' Antenna Music (Corea del Sur). Temas para Dramas *''Up'' tema para Be Melodramatic (2019) *''Behind the Page'' tema para Flower Ever After (2018) *''With You'' tema para Don't Dare to Dream (2016) *''Only See You'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) Programas de TV *Happy Together - Immortal Happy Together Pop Star (Como parte de Antenna Angels junto a Yoo Hee Yeol, Peppertones y Jung Jae Hyung) (KBS) (11-5-17) *Weekly Idol Ep. 282 (Como parte de Antenna Angels junto a Yoo Hee Yeol) (MBC Every1) (21-12-16) *(SBS) Kpop Star 6 (2016) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul - Live Attack (11.11.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (24.09.2016) *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (14.06.2016) *(SBS) Kpop Star 5 (2015-2016) *(SBS) Kpop Star 4 (2014-2015) *(SBS) Kpop Star 3 (2013-2014) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (28.12.2016) *(KBS) Park Ji-yoon's Song Plaza (03.12.2016) *(MBC) Live on Air (24.11.2016) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (02.11.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Wan (19.10.2016) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (30.09.2016) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (29.09.2016) *(MBC) Moonlight Paradise (28.09.2016) Discografía 'Álbum' Single 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *DAVII - Teddy Bear (Feat. Kwon Jin Ah) (2020) *Kwon Soon Il - 변한 걸까 (Junto a Kwon Jin Ah) (2019) *Lee Jin Ah - We Start (Junto a Sam Kim, Kwon Jin Ah, Jung Seung Hwan, Chai) (2018) *SOBO - Soyang–River (Feat. Kwon Jin Ah) (2016) *Sam Kim - Your Song (with Kwon Jin Ah, Lee Jin Ah & Jung Seung Hwan) (2016) *Lee Ji Hyung - Duet (Feat. Kwon Jin Ah) (2015) *Primary - U (Feat. Kwon Jin Ah & Rap Monster) (2015) *Yoo Hee Yeol - She Said That (Feat. Kwon Jin Ah) (2014) Videos Musicales * 2016: Lee Jin Ah - I'm Full Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Kkot Dongsan Church Festival (21.05.2016) * Sam Kim Debut Showcase (11.04.2016) * Melody Forest Camp (2015) * Toy (Yoo Hee Yeol) Concert (25.12.2014), (03.04.2015) * Sung Si Kyung Concert (05.12.2014), (20.12.2014) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Yeamoon Girl's High School *Participó en Kpop Star 3, llegando al "Top 3". Fue eliminada pero logró ganar el tercer puesto. *Junto a su compañero Sam Kim, ambos entraron en la agencia de Yoo Hee Yeol, Antenna Music. *Su debut estaba planeado para septiembre de 2015 ya que las canciones de su álbum ya habían sido elegidas pero se pospuso. Finalmente debuto el día 19 de septiembre. *Cuatro de las ocho canciones que contiene su álbum debut las compuso ella misma. *La canción "The End" obtuvo buenos resultados en los charts, entrando al top10 en todos y llegando hasta el #1 en ollehmusic. Enlaces *Perfil Oficial Antenna Music *Instagram Official *Cafe (naver) Galería Kwon Jin Ah003.jpg 80182768.jpg 8018276b8.jpg Videografía Kwon Jin Ah & Sam Kim - For Now-0|For Now (with Sam Kim) Kwon Jinah - The End|The End MV SOBO(소보) Soyang–River(소양강)(Feat. Kwon Jin Ah(권진아)) ( WEPLAY WARM UP)| Soyang–River 권진아 Kwon Jinah - Fly away Official M V| Fly away MV Kwon Jin Ah(권진아) This Winter(이번 겨울)| This Winter MV Kwon Jin Ah(권진아) Tell me about your day(오늘 뭐 했는지 말해봐)| Tell me about your day MV Kwon Jin Ah(권진아) 6 35PM(시계 바늘) (LIVE FILM)| 6:35PM MV Kwon Jin Ah(권진아) 'Shape of me(나의 모양)' (LIVE FILM)| Shape of me Categoría:Antenna Music Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KDebut2016